Période de fêtes
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un petit texte sur Noël en passant. Parce que j'en avais envie et que c'est la période pour écrire ce genre de truc. Wufei termine la série comme il se doit.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini. Court. Pas grave, tout le monde s'en fout.  
><em>

_Commentaires : J'avais envie de faire un texte sur Noël et mon imagination a pondu ce truc. Vu que l'activité du forum n'incite pas à l'optimisme et que le temps non plus, ça commence mal, espérons que cela s'arrange avec le temps.  
><em>

_Couple : Aucune idée._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Période de fêtes<strong>

**Chapitre 1) Heero Yuy**

_AC 214_

Heero Yuy détestait Noël, plus que toutes les autres fêtes, religieuses ou non.

Dès la fin octobre, parfois même avant, alors que les premières décorations faisaient leur apparition dans les rues, il sentait son caractère devenir plus sombre.

Il haïssait le moment où il voyait des guirlandes électriques être tendues au dessus des rues, surtout, si longtemps avant la date fatidique de Noël.

Il trouvait cela d'un ridicule fini, pourquoi installer ces foutues décorations pratiquement deux mois avant le jour de Noël ?

Surtout qu'elles ne seraient allumées que des semaines plus tard.

Chaque fois qu'il passait en voiture et qu'il voyait des gens tendre les guirlandes bien avant Noël il avait envie de s'arrêter et de leur dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Mais il s'en empêchait à chaque fois, les gens ne comprendraient pas et le prendraient pour un fou.

Il passait donc, essayant de ne pas regarder ce spectacle horripilant.

Le seul avantage qu'il retirait de ces instants, si tant est qu'il puisse qualifier cela d'avantage, était indéniablement, qu'à partir de ce moment, il savait que le compte à rebours était lancé, que dans quelques semaines l'agitation des fêtes de fin d'année seraient à leur comble.

A partir de cet instant il attendait, avec une appréhension croissante, de voir débuter le cirque habituel.

L'invasion de chocolats, de bûches glacées ou non et de tout un tas de produits soit disant festifs dans les magasins à partir de mi novembre.

Celle des cadeaux également.

Celle des galettes des rois, le point d'orgue de cette mascarade, ces pâtisseries qui débarquaient début décembre en général, ce qu'il trouvait encore plus ridicule et choquant que le reste, pourquoi vendre si tôt des gâteaux qui célébraient un jour du mois de janvier ?

Les rayons jouets, chocolats et autres trucs qui se vendaient aux alentours de Noël s'installaient, envahissant une grande partie de la surface disponible.

Heero aurait tout donné pour pouvoir éviter ces endroits, hélas lorsqu'il devait faire ses courses il ne pouvait manquer de les voir, comment faire autrement ? Ils étaient en première ligne dans tous les magasins.

Il y passait s'il ne pouvait faire autrement et sans lever les yeux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder et de se laisser tenter.

C'était bien trop douloureux.

Même s'il avait les moyens, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de se payer une seule de ces choses festives.

Il n'avait aucune envie de faire entrer Noël chez lui.

Parce que pour lui Noël était une fête de famille.

Une fête que l'on vit entouré de ses proches, de ses parents, de ses amis.

Lui n'avait rien de tout cela.

Ni famille, ni amis, personne avec qui fêter Noël.

Pourquoi fêter Noël dans ces circonstances ?

Des années auparavant il avait eu des compagnons de lutte et une jeune fille dont il était aimé, mais il n'avait pas gardé le contact avec ses compagnons et la jeune fille était devenue une femme, s'était mariée et il avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle également.

Depuis il restait seul, vivant sa vie comme il l'entendait et faisant de son mieux pour ne plus penser au passé.

Après tout, à l'époque il se moquait bien que les autres l'apprécient ou non, il était différent d'eux et entendait bien marquer cette différence.

Les autres l'avaient bien compris et ils avaient agi en conséquence.

Ils étaient partis, le laissant à sa solitude ainsi qu'il le voulait.

Même Duo Maxwell qui avait été pendant un temps le plus acharné à le faire changer.

Heero savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, mais lorsque les trucs de Noël revenaient en force, que guirlandes et sapins envahissaient les rues, que certaines maisons devenaient des vitrines éclairées à la gloire de Noël, il ne pouvait se retenir de ressentir une douloureuse sensation de manque.

Oui, il y avait comme un vide en lui à cette époque de l'année.

Pas de sapin odorant chez lui, pas de boules, pas de guirlandes, pas de cadeaux, pas de repas de famille cuisiné avec amour et dégusté dans la bonne humeur.

Il avait une ou deux fois cédé à la tentation et acheté un repas tout prêt au rayon traiteur d'un magasin, l'avait fait réchauffer au micro onde et mangé, mais les plats n'avaient pas eu meilleur goût que ceux qu'il acheté d'ordinaire.

Il avait également acheté une boite de chocolats, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à finir.

Chaque chocolat avait le même triste goût du regret.

Cette année il était décidé à ne pas renouveler l'expérience, inutile de se faire souffrir une fois encore.

Il n'achèterait rien de spécial, ne sortirait que le strict minimum et attendrait avec patience que cette période maudite de l'année pour lui soit enfin passée.

Il savait que ce serait long.

Très long.

Mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude et il tiendrait bon.

Après tout, que pouvait il faire d'autre ?

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini._

_Commentaires : Pas vraiment, je ne saurai commenter ce texte._

_Couple : Aucune idée._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Période de fêtes<strong>

**Chapitre 2) Duo Maxwell**

_AC 214_

Duo Maxwell avait le sourire malgré la fatigue qui commençait à sérieusement peser sur ses épaules.

Pour lui la période des fêtes de Noël était l'occasion d'une activité des plus intensives.

Il y avait beaucoup à faire en temps normal, entre la tenue du foyer, de l'orphelinat et des entreprises qu'ils avaient remis à flot, Quatre, Hilde et lui, mais lorsqu'approchait Noël cela devenait pratiquement de la folie.

Duo n'était pas de ceux qui pensaient que les enfants devaient recevoir de nombreux cadeaux bien emballés à cette période de l'année, le père Maxwell n'en offrait pas lorsqu'il s'occupait des orphelins dont Duo avait fait partie.

Malgré les années écoulées Duo n'avait pas oublié les enseignements du prêtre, il les mettait en pratique chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et plus particulièrement à Noël.

C'était pour lui le moment du partage.

Pendant une bonne partie du mois de décembre Duo et Hilde mettaient à contribution toutes les bonnes volontés pour confectionner des pâtisseries et des objets utiles qui seraient distribués aux nécessiteux de L2 ou d'ailleurs s'ils avaient assez pour une distribution plus conséquente.

Quatre qui avait été de ceux qui les avaient aidé à débuter dans leurs projets et qui continuait à en être un sponsor des plus généreux ne manquait pas de participer et ses dons étaient toujours les bienvenus.

Il ne donnait pas d'argent, ce dont Duo lui était grandement reconnaissant, mais il fournissait des choses qui étaient toujours très appréciés, ses nombreuses sœurs n'étaient pas en reste et participaient également à l'effort général.

Même s'il n'y avait pas à proprement parler de cadeaux, du moins pas emballés comme le faisaient la plupart des gens, que Duo avait définitivement banni le père Noël de la fête qu'il organisait, il y avait de la joie et du partage.

Le point d'orgue de ces célébrations était incontestablement la messe du 24 au soir aux yeux de Duo.

C'était l'instant qu'il appréciait le plus, avoir des gens de tous horizons, qui n'étaient pas forcément croyants, ce dont il ne pouvait pas leur tenir rigueur, il n'était pas des plus croyants lui même, mais qui pour un instant mettaient tout cela de côté.

Faire venir un prêtre, rassembler tout ce monde et prier était pour lui la plus belle façon de rendre hommage à celui qui avait tendu la main aux enfants perdus que ses compagnons d'infortune et lui même étaient à l'époque.

Le lendemain après midi Hilde et d'autres personnes organisaient un spectacle pour les enfants, mais cette année là la présence d'un jeune garçon atteint d'une maladie incurable avait changé la donne.

Le petit avait un rêve, se rendre dans un cirque et ce vœu était vraiment facile à réaliser au final, avec l'aide de Quatre et du cirque où se trouvaient Trowa et Catherine le traditionnel spectacle du 25 décembre allait avoir lieu sur L3.

Duo avait obtenu sans peine toutes les autorisations, Quatre allait faire en sorte que tous ceux qui devaient être du voyage puisse le faire dans les meilleures conditions.

Tout s'annonçait donc sous les meilleurs auspices et ce jour de décembre 214 c'était pour cela que Duo avait le sourire.

A la demande d'Hilde il animait un atelier pâtisserie avec un groupe d'enfants, même si ce n'était pas une activité dans laquelle il excellait, il appréciait ces instants, ils étaient le partage qu'il avait toujours souhaité, il s'y donnait donc entièrement.

Tout en étalant avec entrain la pâte préparée à l'avance par Hilde, la brune n'était pas sans savoir qu'un groupe d'enfants dirigé par Duo pouvait faire des catastrophes s'il n'était pas correctement géré, prenait le plus de précautions possibles, Duo souriait et plaisantait avec les enfants qui surveillaient ses moindres gestes.

Pour le bien de tous, Hilde avait décidé de commencer par leur fournir des matières premières qui leur assureraient de passer un bon moment sans pour autant s'empoisonner.

Pour le reste, et bien, s'il y avait du nettoyage à faire, ce serait un moindre mal.

La pâte étalée Duo la détailla en portions et installa ces dernières sur les plans de travail mis à la disposition des enfants. Il en garda une pour lui et distribua les emporte pièces autour de lui.

Tout en réalisant ses propres créations il surveillait discrètement ce que faisaient les enfants.

Pour le moment le calme et l'application était de mise, mais il savait par expérience que cela pouvait changer très vite.

Une bonne quantité de figurines plus ou moins réussies une fois réalisée Duo et les plus âgés des enfants les disposèrent avec soin sur les plaques de cuisson et les mirent au four.

L'attente commença, tous les regards enfantins étaient rivés sur les fours, Duo prépara du chocolat chaud dans l'intervalle et lorsqu'enfin les biscuits furent cuits et mis à refroidir il distribua d'autres biscuits réalisés un autre jour et des tasses copieusement remplies.

La collation achevée il procéda au débarbouillage et lança l'activité suivante, qui consistait à décorer les pâtisseries du jour.

Elle se fit dans une ambiance tout aussi joyeuse que la première et se termina par le partage des friandises ainsi réalisées.

Les enfants reçurent leurs paquets et se retirèrent en riant.

Lorsque le dernier enfant fut reparti Duo se retourna vers les plans de travail.

Il allait avoir pas mal à laver, mais c'était sans importance, il avait passé un bon moment, il avait rendu ces enfants heureux quelques heures et cela seul comptait.

Il espérait que le père Maxwell le regardait en souriant et était fier de lui à présent.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini._

_Commentaires : Pas vraiment, je ne saurai commenter ce texte._

_Couple : Aucune idée._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Période de fêtes<strong>

**Chapitre 3) Trowa Barton**

_AC 214_

Même en essayant de se creuser la tête pour rassembler quelques souvenirs d'enfance Trowa Barton aurait bien été incapable de se souvenir d'une seule fête de Noël qu'il ait pu vivre.

Ses plus jeunes années, d'avant son arrivée parmi les mercenaires étaient perdues pour sa mémoire. Il était bien trop jeune alors pour garder le moindre souvenir de cette époque.

Il ignorait totalement si sa famille d'origine fêtait Noël. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Ses premiers souvenirs remontaient au temps où il faisait partie d'une troupe de mercenaire et pendant cette période de sa vie sa mémoire n'avait gardé d'autres images que celles des combats et de la vie itinérante qu'était celle de la troupe.

Les mercenaires se moquaient bien de Noël et pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Pour eux le 25 décembre était un jour comme les autres et il en avait été de même pour lui.

Après son arrivée au cirque cela aurait très bien pu continuer, même si les artistes composant la troupe croyaient plus ou moins en cette fête, ils n'en faisaient pas toute une affaire et ne se réunissaient pas pour la célébrer.

Catherine ne s'en souciait pas non plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à célébrer Noël, même si elle le voyait un peu comme son frère elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait perdu sa véritable famille et qu'elle ne la retrouverait jamais.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Noël mais plus qu'elle sentait la vieille blessure reçue bien des années plus tôt se réveiller en elle à cette période de l'année.

Trowa l'avait fort bien compris.

Tout comme d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé sans s'en parler qu'ils ne chercheraient jamais à savoir s'ils étaient vraiment frère et sœur, ils avaient également décidé de ne pas fêter ce jour.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Trowa, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que par ce qu'il en voyait occasionnellement, ne le préoccupait pas.

Il avait refusé avec politesse mais fermeté les invitations de Duo et de Quatre, lesquels avaient plusieurs fois tenté de l'associer à leurs célébrations.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Catherine seule face à son chagrin.

Les deux autres l'avaient fort bien compris et s'étaient inclinés.

Tout aurait pu se poursuivre ainsi, dans une certaine paix, si un enfant malade n'avait tout remis en cause.

Cet enfant que les médecins disaient condamné avait pour souhait d'assister à un spectacle de cirque.

Trowa n'avait pas été surpris que Quatre et Duo fassent leur possible pour réaliser ce rêve, pas plus qu'ils choisissent le cirque où lui et Catherine travaillaient.

C'était normal et naturel, après tout Quatre venait régulièrement avec ses proches. Il avait tellement de neveux et de nièces avec toutes les sœurs qui lui restaient, qu'il aurait pu remplir le chapiteau à lui tout seul.

Par contre, lorsque Quatre avait demandé au directeur du cirque d'organiser un spectacle un peu différent pour ce jour de Noël, Trowa avait ressenti comme une pointe d'inquiétude naître en lui.

Comment Catherine allait elle prendre la chose ?

Lorsque le directeur organisa une réunion de tous ses artistes afin de mettre en place le spectacle spécial du 25 décembre Trowa prit place auprès de sa sœur, prêt à la soutenir si elle montrait des signes de trouble devant l'éventualité d'un spectacle de Noël.

A sa grande surprise Catherine resta impassible tandis que le directeur planifiait les différents numéros.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsque vint son tour et répondit calmement qu'elle ferait son possible.

Lorsqu'elle se leva pour regagner leur roulotte il la suivit, il avait déjà reçu ses instructions, le directeur connaissant le peu d'amour que vouait Catherine à Noël avait préféré terminer par elle.

Catherine entra et se servit un verre d'eau.

Trowa referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

Les bras croisés, le visage impassible, il attendit de voir ce qui allait suivre.

Catherine garda son verre en main quelques secondes puis le balança contre la paroi la plus proche et disparut dans sa cabine.

Trowa réprima un soupir, le spectacle du 25 risquait d'être un moment pénible... et il préférait ne pas penser à l'entraînement qui allait se dérouler avant.

Il aurait voulu dire à Catherine qu'elle n'était pas obligée de participer au spectacle si elle n'en avait pas envie, mais ce n'était pas de son ressort.

En tant que membre du cirque elle se devait de participer à l'effort commun et ne laisserait pas tomber la troupe, il le savait fort bien.

Il espérait qu'elle réussirait à passer outre son aversion d'ici le jour fatidique.

Pour lui il n'y aurait pas de problème, que ce soit un spectacle sur le thème de Noël ne faisait aucune différence.

Ce serait un jour comme les autres.

Un spectacle comme les autres.

Des spectateurs comme les autres...

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini._

_Commentaires : Pas vraiment, je ne saurai commenter ce texte._

_Couple : Aucune idée._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Période de fêtes<strong>

**Chapitre 4) Quatre Raberba Winner**

_AC 214_

La veille de Noël était pour Quatre une journée assez particulière, le prélude à celle du lendemain, un peu comme une répétition générale en costume avant un spectacle.

Elle était le début de la fin d'un long et pénible mois, parfois même de deux longs et pénibles mois.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement quand on avait pas moins de 29 sœurs, toutes mariées et mamans de plusieurs enfants.

Le fait qu'elles n'aient pas porté ces enfants en elles n'affectait en rien leur amour pour eux et Quatre appréciait beaucoup cet état des choses.

Sauf aux périodes où les enfants en question s'attendaient à recevoir des cadeaux, les anniversaires (qui s'émaillaient tout au long de l'année) et surtout, surtout Noël.

Noël qui avait pour principale conséquence de transformer les (plus ou moins, tout était question de point de vue) adorables neveux et nièces de Quatre en rédacteurs frénétiques de listes de Noël et de lettres au Père Noël.

Lettres qui curieusement finissaient toutes sur son bureau, en provenance de toutes les adresses où se trouvaient ses sœurs et leurs familles.

Lettres qui lui parvenaient parfois en novembre et continuaient à affluer jusqu'à la moitié de décembre, parfois même jusqu'à la date fatidique.

Lettres qui avaient surpris plus d'un secrétaire nouvellement arrivé.

Il fallait dire que Quatre n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être le père Noël, même s'il avait les yeux d'un bleu pur et un gentil sourire lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur.

Pas l'air non plus du père fouettard non plus.

Heureusement pour ses employés et ses proches.

Lettres qu'il se devait, en bon oncle et remplaçant plus ou moins volontaire du père Noël qu'il était, de lire toutes.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'obligation d'y répondre.

Seulement d'acheter un ou plusieurs cadeaux notés dedans avec la bénédiction des parents de l'écrivain en herbe.

Lettres qu'il épluchait consciencieusement et laborieusement, avec l'aide du ou de la secrétaire du moment, si ce ou cette dernière était d'accord pour lui venir en aide dans l'épreuve que représentait le déchiffrage d'une lettre enfantine.

Lettres qu'il étudiait seul si le ou la dernière secrétaire en date s'estimait trop bien pour une tâche aussi ingrate et hors fonction, ce qui heureusement était fort rare.

Quatre savait choisir son personnel et sachant que chaque année il aurait des lettres de ce genre à parcourir et comprendre, il recrutait en conséquence.

Sans nul doute plusieurs des candidats avaient été des plus surpris d'être obligés de déchiffrer une lettre au père Noël écrite par un enfant de six ou sept ans au cours de l'entretien d'embauche, mais personne ne s'était permis de faire de remarque particulière.

Personne qui ne soit resté à son service s'entend.

Il y avait bien eu deux ou trois téméraires pour tenter une protestation, mais ils n'étaient pas restés.

Quatre savait que cela lui avait valu une réputation d'original mais il s'en moquait.

Du moment qu'il avait de l'aide pour lire les nombreuses lettres de ses nombreux neveux et nièces, il se moquait éperdument de passer pour un original.

Une fois la corvée de lecture passée il lui restait le plus important, l'achat des cadeaux.

Pour cette étape, Quatre n'avait aucune honte d'admettre qu'il s'en remettait à ses employés.

Oui, il avait trop à faire au bureau pour courir les magasins pendant des heures afin de satisfaire toutes les envies de ses nombreux neveux et nièces, il avait du personnel tout prêt à le faire à sa place (contre un petit supplément de salaire bien entendu) il aurait été bien bête de ne pas en profiter.

Vu le montant du petit supplément qu'il versait pour cette activité il ne pouvait certainement pas être traité de patron abusif.

Ceux qui se risqueraient à le faire seraient eux même abusifs et remerciés.

Non, Quatre n'était pas un patron abusif, mais il n'était pas non plus permissif, dehors les perturbateurs de cet acabit.

Il était un homme d'affaire, pas un ange, et il prenait bien garde à ne pas licencier en période de fêtes, il attendait le printemps et jamais le terme de « ménage de printemps » n'était si bien employé.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'en était pas au ménage de printemps, il en était à la grande réunion de famille du 24 décembre au soir pour que tous les enfants puissent admirer le grand, très grand sapin, généreusement décoré qui était installé rien que pour eux dans l'entrée de la maison familiale des Winner, le seul endroit où un sapin géant puisse être installé sans que son extrémité touche le plafond.

Il fallait un échafaudage mobile et des employés courageux pour le décorer du haut jusqu'en bas ou le contraire selon les motivations des employés en question.

Là encore un petit supplément était une motivation très suffisante.

Quatre l'avait fort bien compris, la richesse vous ouvre des portes et permet également de les garder ouvertes.

Il n'avait plus de scrupules à en profiter.

Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à profiter de cette richesse, il ne voyait pas de raisons d'avoir honte d'être riche.

Noël était certes une obligation qui manquait de le rendre fou chaque année, mais il oubliait les longues heures passées à déchiffrer les lettres, la fastidieuse rédaction de la liste des cadeaux à acheter et le long moment que durait l'inventaire des cadeaux en question dès qu'il voyait les yeux de ses neveux et nièces se mettre à briller de bonheur devant la splendeur du bel arbre de Noël brillant de tous ses feux et sans doute aussi devant le monticule de cadeaux disposé tout autour.

Alors oui, Noël coûtait cher, Noël était une période de folie, mais Noël était aussi magique.

Quatre s'en souvenait tous les ans, lorsque ses neveux et nièces se précipitaient vers lui pour le couvrir de baisers.

Noël était également le moment du partage, aussi, après que tous les enfants aient mangé et que les adultes aient bu un verre, Quatre s'éclipsait il pour rejoindre la piste de décollage où l'attendait une navette privée qui le mènerait le plus rapidement possible sur L2.

C'était un rituel qu'ils avaient instauré des années plus tôt Duo et lui et auquel il ne dérogerait sous aucun prétexte.

Il passait du temps avec sa famille, mais il était présent pour la messe de minuit de Duo.

Quatre n'était pas croyant, mais il appréciait ces instants de paix et de partage, de recueillement qu'offrait cette messe.

Ces instants où il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait encore du bon en l'être humain et qu'ils avaient raison de continuer à y croire.

Il n'était pas parfait, il le savait et ces instants lui permettaient de se sentir toujours humain.

Ces instants le sauvaient.

_A suivre_

_Le final demain, en attendant, Joyeux Noël à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini._

_Commentaires : Pas vraiment, je ne saurai commenter ce texte._

_Couple : Aucune idée._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture et encore un joyeux Noël !_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Période de fêtes<strong>

**Chapitre 5) Wufei Chang**

_AC 214_

Pour Wufei Noël n'avait pris tout son sens que lorsqu'il était entré chez les preventers.

Un sens assez désagréable le plus souvent.

Cependant, c'était toujours moins pénible que le jour de l'an, c'était déjà ça.

Seulement des arnaques à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, fausses ventes et vrais paiements qui en laissaient plus d'un avec un compte en banque vidé et rien à mettre sous le sapin.

En cette période de l'année les preventers avaient fort à faire et le plus souvent Wufei était parmi eux.

Mais pas cette année là.

Non, cette année là il avait accepté l'invitation de Duo à venir célébrer Noël sur L2 et à l'accompagner ensuite pour assister au spectacle de cirque.

La messe de minuit avait su l'impressionner par sa simplicité et par la ferveur des personnes réunies.

Pas de sapin, pas de crèche, juste des bougies par dizaines et des gens plus nombreux encore.

Wufei avait été surpris par ce nombre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant de monde puisse encore se déplacer pour assister à une messe.

Il avait également été surpris par le repas qui avait suivi, des plus simples également, juste de la soupe, des céréales et des légumes, quelques fruits en dessert. Pas la moindre viande, pas de sucreries.

Il s'en était étonné auprès de Duo après le départ des convives et le natté s'était contenté de sourire et de se détourner sans un mot.

Wufei n'avait pas insisté et avait gagné sa chambre, plus qu'intrigué par ce repas qui n'était pas ce qu'il se serait attendu un soir de Noël.

Il s'était endormi en se demandant ce que lui réservait le lendemain.

Il ne fut pas déçu, à peine fut il éveillé, par des coups frappés à sa porte, qu'il lui fallut se hâter de s'habiller et avaler en vitesse une tasse de café et une tartine beurrée avant de se mettre en route.

Quatre et Duo semblaient ne plus tenir en place, ils semblaient également être partout à la fois ou peu s'en fallait, à réunir enfants et adultes qui devaient participer au voyage, à aider à emballer ce qui ne l'était pas encore, à dire où devait aller quoi et régler bien d'autres choses de dernière minute qui se produisent juste avant le départ.

Wufei fit de son mieux pour suivre le mouvement et aider un peu.

Enfin tout fut prêt et ils embarquèrent dans un ordre certes imprécis, mais suffisant pour que personne ne soit oublié.

L'arrivée au cirque fut un moment joyeux et pendant que ceux qui n'assistaient pas à la visite du cirque qui avait lieu avant le spectacle s'affairaient à préparer le repas qui aurait lieu juste après.

Des tables déjà dressées attendaient les nombreux convives, il ne restait plus qu'à s'y installer et à partager le repas prévu.

Le spectacle se déroula sans problèmes, tous les numéros s'enchaînèrent à la perfection, rythmés par de la musique de Noël, même Catherine semblait touchée par la grâce de Noël et assura sa part sans faire la grimace, elle parvint même à sourire lorsque les enfants applaudirent.

L'enfant qui était à l'origine de tout, présent aux côtés du monsieur Loyal du cirque pour annoncer les numéros puis installé dans un espace privilégié pour y assister rayonnait de bonheur.

Ses parents installés non loin de lui le surveillaient en souriant, émus de sa joie et de son sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu fleurir si largement sur son visage depuis que sa maladie s'était aggravée.

Le temps d'une journée ils pouvaient tous oublier le tic tac de l'horloge qui réglait d'ordinaire leurs vies.

Trois heures après l'arrivée au cirque le repas commença enfin.

Wufei eut la surprise de constater qu'Heero qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps et qu'il savait peu concerné par Noël était présent.

Voyant son regard Heero haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait pas prévu de venir à l'origine, mais Quatre et Duo avaient su le convaincre à force d'insister et il avait fini par céder, plus pour avoir la paix que par réel désir de fêter Noël.

Il était presque surpris d'être à table avec tant d'inconnus, à attendre de manger un repas de Noël, lui qui avait cette célébration en horreur.

Il était tout aussi étonné de voir que Wufei, Trowa, et Catherine étaient eux aussi attablés.

Il savait que Wufei n'appréciait pas trop Noël lui non plus, tout comme Catherine et que Trowa s'en moquait éperdument.

Duo fit le tour des tables afin de s'assurer que tout le monde avait été servi et gagna la place qu'il s'était réservée entre Quatre et Heero.

Il était ravi que tout se passe bien pour le moment.

Malgré quelques imprévus le repas avait été prêt en temps et en heure, les enfants et même les plus grands avaient apprécié visite et spectacle et, tandis que le repas battait son plein, ils continuaient à commenter leur aventure exceptionnelle.

La bonne humeur ambiante dérida finalement jusqu'à Heero qui rentra chez lui ce soir là en se disant que finalement Noël n'était pas une si mauvaise période et que peut être, l'année suivante, il pourrait participer à nouveau.

Duo regagna L2 avec son groupe, avec le sentiment d'avoir réussi son coup et le sourire aux lèvres.

Trowa rejoignit sa sœur le cœur plus tranquille, Catherine n'aimerait sans doute jamais vraiment Noël mais à présent elle et lui savaient qu'ils pouvaient en faire un moment de joie.

Quatre rentra chez lui retrouver ses nombreuses sœurs, beaux frères, neveux et nièces et passer avec eux le reste de Noël, ils l'attendaient pour ouvrir les derniers cadeaux et il se doutait que les enfants devaient être vraiment impatients de le voir revenir.

Wufei lui regagna son logement en pensant que pour une fois il avait passé une bonne journée et que ce serait bien s'il y avait plus de partage et moins d'égoïsme dans ce monde.

_Fin_


End file.
